Sean and Puck Afterwards
by dahorserida
Summary: Takes place 6 months after the book ends. *MY FIRST FANFIC, MAY BE CRUMMY* Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that this is a bit short, this is my first fanfic and I plan to make it somewhat long. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Scorpio Races or any of the characters inside it.**

Puck

I stand on the cliff overlooking the sandy beach where hundreds of men have raced the capall uisce. Where hundreds of men have died, battered by countless hooves, or mauled by their mount. A shiver runs down my spine. Only about 6 months ago, I was racing down there. Now it's just plain sand, washed constantly by the tide. I hear quiet footsteps behind me, and strong arms wrap around my shoulders. Sean Kendrick and I have grown closer in the past months, teaching Corr to walk again, and rebuilding his father's house. We aren't the only ones who have gotten closer. Unexpectedly, Dove is with foal, by Corr. Sean leans down close to my ear and whispers, "Come back to the house with me. It's cold here," which irritates me because he knows this is normal weather for Thisby. As I'm about to argue, I see a strange, sentimental glint in his eye and go along with him. We slowly walk back, hands brushing, but not entwined. As we get up to the house, I can see he's been working on it in the few days I haven't been here. The boards that were coming off had been replaced with new ones, so the house doesn't have a tilted effect anymore. The door isn't hanging off its hinges, and the windows are open. I blink in surprise, and turn to Sean. He has that weird look in his eyes still. I wonder what he's up to...

Sean

I take a deep breath and lead her inside. I hope this works. Up the side steps, there are stairs leading to a cellar, and a couple of stairs leading to the main part of the house. She takes those, and I follow her. The kitchen has a sink and counters, and a few little cabinets. Down one hall, there is the room that used to be my father's, and my room. The one that we take has a little table with two wooden chairs. I lead her into a bigger room with a fireplace and a painting of Corr on the wall, along with an old couch I had found in someone's trash. Finally, she goes into the hall with the rooms and peeks into what was mine. "Aw, Sean, was this your room?" I grimace. She can tell by the sloppy little kid drawings and model horses all over. "Come on," I say, suddenly impatient to get this over with. She looks a little startled, but also amused, thinking I was embarrassed about the drawings. She finally goes into the big room. I take a deep breath and reach into my back pocket for the velvety case...

Puck

I look around this big room with wonder. It's obvious that this is what Sean has been working on most. It has a large wooden bed in the center with a plain cover. A small dresser sits against one wall with a wide, cracked mirror over it and some books and a vase full of flowers on top. A rocking chair sits in the corner. The eggshell walls accent the light brown wooden floors, with an open window next to the bed that looks out at Dove and Corr. "Kate," Sean says quietly. I turn to see him staring at his feet, a little velvet box in his hand. I stare at it quizzically and he lets a ghost of a smile appear on his face, and opens it. I gasp. Inside is a ring, with diamonds along the sides and an emerald in the middle. " I know that I'm probably not who you really deserve, but I was just wondering if you maybe... Well, let's put it at this: Let's bring true the king and queen of the Scorpio Races, and you'll have your farm and I'll bring you bread for dinner everyday," Sean quietly says. I stared at him in astonishment and cried, "Yes! I mean, yes!" He chuckled and I leaped into his arms, hugging him, and laughing, and crying, because it's all just too good to be true. "I have to go tell Gabe and Finn! Maybe now, Gabe won't leave the island!" I babble. I snatch my coat off the chair and run out.

**Well is it good? Bad? Do I make them sound abnormal? Review please! Once I get three reviews I will post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sean

I watched Puck run off, and shook my head with relief. That had gone a lot better then I thought it would. Now it was time for Puck's 'farm'. I went out the door and jogged down the road to where an older lady owned chickens. "Sean Kendrick!" the woman said, hobbling out. I nod a little. "What can I help you with?" she enthusiastically asked. I think she was just happy to see Sean Kendrick, the "horse whisperer" at her home, because she agreed to sell me two roosters and half a dozen hens. I grinned just the slightest bit and set off to barter with a Shepard for a few sheep, some goats, and a milking cow. I hauled this home, leading the cow by a rope, the chickens strapped to her back in crates, and the goats and sheep instinctively following the cow. Once we arrived home, I set to work on putting them in the stalls I had made. The cow went in the bigger stall, with a stool in the corner. The goats were in one stall, and the sheep in another. I had made a henhouse in a pen previously, so the chickens went in there. Corr was in the massive stall at the very end at the barn, which was three stalls put together. Dove was in the foaling stall next to him, and I slipped into the tack room to make sure everything was in order. Molly, the barn cat George Holly had brought overseas for us, was stalking a mouse, and upon killing it, dropped it at my feet with a happy chirp, before trotting off. I picked up the mouse and tossed it into Corr's stall where he eagerly gulped it down. I looked back in. Puck's saddle and bridle hung neatly on the hook and bar, as well as her rope halter, as well as the beginning of a foal's rope halter that Puck was working on. The hay was piled high in the corner and Molly dozed on it, purring. Content that everything was in order, I turned back up to the house.

Puck

As I sprinted across the roads, I briefly thought of what I was going to tell them. "Hey, uh, Finn, Gabe, I'm kinda engaged, so Gabe, you kinda have to stay here till Finn is, well, on his own." Finn. That was something I hadn't thought about. I stopped momentarily to think. Finn couldn't come with us, not until I'd talked to Sean at least. I suddenly felt like I was leaving him alone. He was still my little brother, not yet a man, but not a boy. I set my jaw firmly. Gabe would have to stay now. I kept going down the road, thoughts of the marriage making my steps light and happy. As I came in, my cheeks red from the cold and from smiling, I saw Finn and Gabe sitting at the table, dinner already ready. Oops. I yanked my chair out and faced them, a grin still bright on my face. "Guess what." I said happily. Finn looked up brightly. "Dove foaled?" he asked, voice high with excitement. I shook my head, and he looked down, his frog face appearing. He had been eagerly awaiting the birth of the foal. Gabe shrugged. "Well what is it?" he asked. His voice sounded tired and weary. I took a deep breath. "Seanproposedtometoday." I quickly babbled. They looked confused. "What?" Finn said, looking confused. I tried again. "Sean... Proposed to me today." I said slower. They looked at me in shock. "Puck... That's... Great! Great, but..." Gabe trailed off, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. I shot an apologetic glance at Finn, who still looked stunned, and pulled Gabe out of the room. "Gabriel Conoly, don't you dare leave Finn by himself while you frolic off to the main land." I hissed. He looked at me helplessly. "Puck, I just can't bear it here anymore! Oh, how bout I take Finn with me!" I glared at him until he shrunk down. "Ok, ok, that won't work... Come on Puck, can't he live with you?" he begged. I stared at him. "This is our little brother! I'd take him, but for reasons you should understand, I can't!" I snapped back. Gabe's cheeks went red, as did mine. "Now come on, at least I'm going to visit everyday!" he sighed. "Fine, ok, I'll stay. For now." I patted his arm. "Good, now-" I led him out. "Well Finn, what do you think?" he shook his head. "I- I don't even know what to think. It's like Gabe leaving for the mainland." he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll come visit everyday. I promise." he didn't look convinced. "Anyway, you should see what Sean's done to the place! He's fixed up everything!" I exclaimed, daydreaming as I imagined the big bedroom, with the view out onto the pasture. "Well, then you'd better get back to him." Gabe said quietly. I blinked. "Uh, ok. I'll visit tomorrow. I guess. Bye," I whispered before turning and leaving. This all felt so foreign to me, leaving for real. I guess I'll be staying at Sean's house now. 'No, OUR house now.' I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought and picked up a faster pace till I was running home. Home to Sean.

Sean

I bustle around in the kitchen. There are a few cupboards and cabinets, but it's enough to hold the small amount of dishes I've picked up. Two glasses, mismatched plates that are cracked on the end, some metal pots to cook with, and enough silverware to allow us to not eat with our hands if we wash dishes every night. It's not a lot, but it's enough. I look out the window to see Puck hop over the fence and dash towards the house. I hurriedly finish setting the table and toss a vase of wildflowers in the middle as she steps in, her cheeks red from the biting cold. "How'd they take it?" I ask. She looks downcast. "I had to talk Gabe into not leaving and Finn is upset. But better then I thought." she replies. She looks at the table. "Did you do this?" she asks, her voice warm. I nod, slightly embarrassed. Puck laughs. "Thanks!" I smile a little and grab a cloth, tying it over her eyes. "Now I have to show you something." I lead her out, ignoring her multiple protests of falling down the steps and breaking her neck till I grab and pick her up. She lets out a squeak of protest, and I set her down as soon as we're down the steps. I grab her hand and lead her into the barn, and untie her blindfold. She whirls around, ready to protest against me blindfolding her when the cow moos. Puck's eyes grow large and she slowly turns around to see all the animals looking at her. "Sean, did you..." she trails off. "Yes I did." I quietly say. For a moment she stands there, before turning and wrapping me in a giant hug. "Gah!" I squeeze out, before relaxing and hugging her back. We go inside and sit at the table, where we eat a crappy chicken roast I attempted to make. I can see Puck try to make a happy face, but the gag gives her away. To her everlasting credit, she eats the rest. As we do the dishes, we discuss wedding dates. "It'll be simple, with just a few people in the garden." Pick decides. She giggles. "We should let Finn lead the foal up the aisle with the rings on its back." I nod, scrubbing at some rust. "It should be June 24th," I suggest. She looks at me in surprise. "But that's just a month from now!" she exclaims. I nod. "Yes, but we should get it over with as soon as possible. Just to have it done." she shrugs. "Ok, if you say so." she goes on tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to check on the horses and go to bed. Good night." I let a small smile curl my mouth. "Good night."

Puck

I walk into the stable, patting the cow on the nose and stroking the sheep. I suddenly hear a grunting noise from the back. I cautiously walk and look into Dove's stall to see her laying on her side, belly heaving. Corr is pacing in the stall next to her. I gasp and run inside. "Sean! Dove is foaling!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sean

I hear Puck run up the steps and whirl around face to face with her. Her face is a mixture of excitement and fear. "Dove is foaling!" I blink and snatch my coat, running out into the barn ahead of her. Dove is laying on her side, panting hard, with Corr anxiously looking on. The tiny front hooves are already sliding out. I hold my arm out to stop Puck from going in, seeing as Dove is doing fine. We watch, leaning into each other, as a new life is brought into the world. Not too long after, a little cherry bay filly is standing in front of us. She's half the size of her mother, almost twice as big as normal foals. "It looks like she has more of Corr in her." I whisper to Puck she nods and gets the rope halter to work on as we stand and watch. After an hour, it's done, our legs are tired from standing, and our eyelids are heavy. I can tell Puck doesn't want to leave, but I convince her to leave them be. Puck goes into our room and quickly puts on her mother's old lacy nightgown. I simply pull my shirt over the top of my head and take off my jeans. As I join her in the room, her cheeks go bright red and she looks down. I smirk, knowing just how to release the tension. I walk over and lift her chin, pulling her into a kiss. We stand like that for a few moments, until we both need air and kiss again. I run my hands up and down her sides, and she explores my back with her hands, taking extra care around my ribs that had never healed. We break away and stare at each other for a moment, then I pull her onto the bed, pulling the covers over us.

Puck

I wake up as the early morning sunshine streams in the window. I glance at Sean, suddenly realizing that we're both stripped free of our nightclothes. My eyes grow big and the blood rushes to my cheeks as I remember what we had done the night before. Sean rolls over in his sleep murmuring, "Kate... No, Kate..." He must be having a nightmare. I slide my clothes back on and go downstairs. I immediately head to the barn and to Dove's stall. Her filly is suckling, having to nearly lay down to do so. Grabbing a basket in the tack room, I go into the chicken coop. Already, the hens have laid eggs. I scoop them up, making certain they haven't been fertilized. Once I have enough, I set it down outside the milking cow's stall and bring the tin bucket down from the shelf, as well as the small wooden stool. I milk her to filling up the entire bucket and fill up Molly's dish. I set the milk next to the eggs and grab five flakes of hay for Corr, and two flakes for Dove. The cow will get to go out and graze, as will the sheep and goats. Content that everything in the barn was in order, I carried the fresh dairy products inside and put them in the cellar, but grabbed three eggs to scramble, and dipped the glasses to the brim in milk. I waited for Sean as the eggs cooked.

Sean

I was having an awful dream. It was at the races again. Mutt Malvern was trying to get the piebald mare to kill Puck and Dove all over again. I screamed, "This is between us Mutt!" but he just smirked at me and sliced at Dove and Kate over and over. Her screams filled the air, mixing with Dove's. Their blood stained the ground, and finally, Skata grabbed Dove's mane and took the four of them into the ocean. Puck's scream of, "Sean!" was accompanied by a sickening crack. I expected to smell blood, but instead, it was more like scrambled eggs...

I jerked awake, panting. Puck called from downstairs, "Sean! I made breakfast!" I suddenly realized the absence of my clothes and felt the blood rise and burn my cheeks when I remembered what happened last night. I threw everything back on, including my shirt inside out and backwards. Rushing down the hall, I learn the source of the smell: Puck made scrambled eggs. Hay was caught in her hair and she looked exhausted after last night, but I laughed and pulled it out, squeezing her tightly. "Eeep!" she squeaks. I relax my grip. "I thought I'd lost you!" I exclaimed. Her eyes softened and she awkwardly patted my back. I sat down to a steaming plate of eggs and told her about the dream. She listened intently. "Well I promise that'll never happen. Mutt and the mare are gone." I give her a half smile and wolf down the eggs and gulp down the milk. She does the same and says, "Can we bring Finn over? He'll be delighted about the filly." I grin now. "Course we can. Let's go there now." We rapidly wash the dishes and walk down the windy road. "I'm going to let him name her. He can help train her too. Some bonding time for you two." I nod slowly. We arrive at the house to see Finn working with a power drill. "Finn! You'll never guess what!" she yelps, rushing over. Finn looks up wearily. Without waiting for his answer, she says, "Dove foaled last night! A cherry bay filly! But she's twice as big as a normal foal. She's going to be huge!" Finn's expression changed to one of delight. "And you know what? You get to name her, and you get to help Sean train her!" she continues. He glances at me, like he's unsure if she's being truthful. I nod and he stares off into the distance. He breaks off. "Can we go see her?" me and Puck nod. "Let's go."

Puck

It's a bit awkward going back to the house. Finn walks briskly in front, not looking at Sean and I together. As soon as we arrive, Finn makes a beeline towards the barn. I don't think he noticed the house at all. When we go in, he's in the stall, next to the filly. He looks thoughtful. "Her name will be Red." he says in confirmation. Red whinnies, a shrill little cry, and noses Finn. Sean smiles. "She's chosen you." Finn Ives a toothy grin and strokes her mane, sliding the rope halter up and over her head.

After half an hour, we bid Finn farewell and he runs to my old house. At that moment, a question appears in my head. 'Where's Gabe?'

*1 month later*

Sean

It turns out Gabe had begun staying at a friend's home, much like he did right before Puck raced. He came home for dinner occasionally, but it was just Finn at home most of the time. Puck was furious. She tracked him down and had a long, angry confrontation with him, and finally convinced him to stay with Finn. She was visiting them, and we were to be married next week. It was now 8'o'clock and she had promised to be home by 7:30. I worriedly glanced at the sky as the June storm blew in. It was pouring now, and thundering now. A cold west wind whipped my cheeks as I looked down the road. Finally I went inside, busying myself by sweeping. Suddenly, the door blew open, and Puck stumbled in, coughing. I ran over and helped her to the bed where she laid down, still coughing hard. "Puck, what's wrong?" I frantically ask her. She takes a few deep breaths. "I was walking home... It started pouring rain and blowing harder. I... Went in a grove of trees... But it wouldn't let up... So I just pushed through it... But now... I can't stop coughing..." she panted. I felt her forehead. "My God, you're burning with fever." I muttered. I run and look through our drying herbs, and the herb book. "Feverfew, feverfew, ah hah, feverfew." I mutter. I grab a sprig and crush it into a powder, the way Puck showed me. She coughed harshly down the hall. I add some honey for the raw throat she'd have, then put the first amount in a spoon and the rest in a bottle. I stick the spoon in her mouth and she swallows it with difficulty. I stay next to her the rest of the night, praying to whoever is up there that it wouldn't turn to pneumonia. I fell asleep holding her hand.

Puck

I drift in and out of consciousness, feeling only the pain and chilliness of the fever, which had rapidly developed into pneumonia. I could tell Sean was panicking. I was slowly getting worse, and wouldn't take food or water. I could see a doctor above me sometimes, and Sean looking on with a concerned expression. One day, about a week after the doctor started coming, I was beginning to respond to the medicine and could sit up. I suddenly felt a sharp kick in my stomach. I gasped and placed both hands over it. Sean was out in the barn. 'No no no not this soon... I'm only seventeen...' I desperately thought. I felt another kick and my eyes widened. Sean walked in at that moment. "What?" he asked when he saw her expression. "Sean... I... I think I'm pregnant." Sean's face went into shock. "But... But we're not even married yet! And... I'm only nineteen, and you're barely seventeen!" he protested. I shook my head. I guess this is what's going to happen then..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Sorry I forgot to put this in other chapters, but I will be answering reviews! Yay! Well actually im only doing one or two but I will answer reviews if you have a name and not guest, and if you ask a question. Thanks!**

**Skatzaa: thank you for keeping track of this story! I love your reviews! More coming soon!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Scorpio Races and such. **

**Sean's POV**

**Over the weeks that followed, as Puck's stomach grew larger, her temper became shorter. If I did anything wrong, she quickly took note of this and was upset for hours. She got Corr and Dove's feed mixed up and blamed me. When I denied it, she ignored me for hours. Finally, I've had to confine her to our room. That night I crawl into bed with her and she turns pointedly away from me. I sigh. "What did I do now, Puck?" she doesn't answer. "Fine then." I get up and walk into my old room. **

**I stay there the rest of the night.**

**The next morning, she seems to be in a better mood. "Morning." she mumbled. I simply nod at her, m annoyance seeping out in every movement. "I'm going to feed the animals." I slip on my threadbare blue jacket and step out into the wind. I stumble to the barn, the cold north wind buffeting me every step of the way. When I finally reach it, I sigh and lean against the wall. The animals look out their stalls expectantly and I groan. "Ok, ok."**

**Hurrying into the tack and feed room, I get a couple of plastic bins and pour sweet feed into one and put a pile of dead mice in the other. I have to smile in amusement, remembering how Puck had given Dove the mice and Corr the grain. I had never seen horses look so confused. Walking back out, both horses paw and pace anxiously. I give Corr his first, sliding it under his metal door and he digs into it. "You're not starving." I chid, but he pays me no ****heed except a flick of his ears. I sigh and head to Dove and Red. Red is already suckling, though with difficulty as Dove snorts and paces. I chuckle and slide it under her door. She grunts happily before stuffing her muzzle in the pan. **

**"'Welcome." I mutter and walk back to the feed room. I get a cup of oats for the cow and pull down the bucket and stool. Entering her stall, she looks at me with large brown eyes and lows sadly. I give her the oats and begin milking her. As I work, I guiltily think of how I had pretty much given Puck the silent treatment this morning. She deserved better, it's my fault I put her in this situation. I purse my lips and finish up, hastily putting some milk in Molly's dish ad scattering some seeds for the chickens before starting towards the entrance. Suddenly, the wind carries a harsh coughing towards me and Puck blunders in, a blanket wrapped around her and her shoulders hunched as she coughed more. I hurry over to her. "Puck! What are you doing?! You know the sickness hasn't left yet!" Puck manages to catch her breath and stands up straight. "I think we have to talk."**

**Puck's POV**

**I take a deep breath, hoping that the talk I had planned would work. I look him over and have to grin. He has straw caught in his hair and coat and his pale skin is flushed red from the cold wind. "Look, I know I haven't been a little angel these few days..." he rolls his eyes and mutters, "You don't say!" but I glare and continue. "But according to all these people, that's what's supposed to happen and we just have to be patient with each other." I gather the courage to look up at him. He's looking around thoughtfully, looking a bit embarrassed. "So... We're ok?" he gathers me in a hug that warms me to the inside of my bones. "Oh Puck... I'm sorry. We will always, ALWAYS be ok. I promise. Ok?" I look at him. "Really?" he smiles. **

**"Really."**

**Sean's POV **

**We spend the rest of that day and the night in the hay loft, I curled around her to keep her warm. I have a sudden surge of protection towards our child growing inside her and smile at her belly. She looks at me. "What are you doing?" I glance up at her. "Oh, nothing." she looks at me, eyes knowing. "I see. Now I just hope it comes soon. I feel like a bloated whale." I frown a little. "You sound like you don't want it." she sighs. "Well, not nessecarily. I really wasn't planning on having kids, if any, till I was a bit older." I stare at her in amazement. She sounded so... Defeated. I start to wish that we hadn't done what we had that night. "I'm sorry Puck." she grunts in what I assume is acceptance and turns over. I sigh and follow suit, then quickly curl around her small frame to protect her from the wind. **

**AN: Yay! They made up! Slightly. Kinda. So anywho, I have no clue whatsoever what I'm doing about the kid. So I'll leave it to you. Since I imagine this off Ireland, they'll be Irish names. Mostly. Everyone who reviews gets Sean to give them brownies!**

**Sean: What?...**

**Me: Do it.**

**Sean: *Sighs* Fine. **

**Me: Yay! **

**And since I mostly had Sean POV in this chappie, I'll do all Puck in the next one. The chapters probably won't be as regular (pffff like they already are) since school starts for me and so does regular horseback riding, piano, and cross country. Review!**

**Girls**

**Meara**

**Reina**

**Holly**

**Cadhla**

**Ciara**

**Boys**

**Oliver**

**Odran**

**Leo**

**Dara**

**Donn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here's the promised Puck POV I promised you! I need more reviews on names so I can get a good tally! Again, sorry about not updating often. That last one was like, a month late. *facepalm* I have a ton of horseback riding, I'm working at the stable now, 8th grade homework, piano, etc. Joy. Anyway, here ya go!**

****DISCLAIMER****

**I don't own The Scorpio Races or any of the characters! Besides Red. Review!**

**Puck**

**I wake up the next morning enveloped in Sean's arms and jacket. I carefully get up, not disturbing him, and do the barn chores. The tack room is warm and musty, the best way I like it. Grabbing a bucket, I get Dove's food ready and slide it under the stall. A bottle of milk is warming over the fire in the tack room. Red is already too big to suckle from Dove. I hear a thud in the hay loft and grin. It sounds like Sean fell off the bale we'd slept on. He'll be down soon, so I hurry and slide some meat under Corr's door and start persuading Red to drink from the bottle. After a while, I realize that she's old enough to eat meat, and has been for a while. I've just gotten a chunk of beef and was holding it out for her when Sean comes down the steps. **

**"Puck!" he gasped. "You shouldn't be..." he gestured with his hands. I grinned.**

**"Sean. I'll be fine. I promise! I'm just feeding the animals." Red, impatient for a treat, nudges me hard and I stumble over. Sean's frown deepens and I smile innocently at him before sighing in resignation. **

**"Alright, alright, I'm going inside." I walk inside, grumbling to myself and decide to get breakfast ready. In a flash of nostalgia, I make an apple cake and mint tea. When Sean walks in, I'm setting it out on the table. "Just in time!" I proclaim and wrap my arms around him. I feel him stiffen in surprise and I smile. **

**"Sorry about this morning." his mouth curves up a little. **

**"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't worry about you two so much." he places a hand on my stomach, which of course, makes me blush. I shake it off. **

**"Well. We both have things to work on. Now let's eat breakfast, I'm hungry!" I lead him to the table and we quickly eat. As we eat, we talk about Dove's foal.**

**"We should get Finn over to start training Red." I say. Sean nods slowly. **

**"He's old enough to. Why don't we start today?" I grin.**

**"Let's go over there now." We wash the dishes and head to my old house with the filly. Finn is in the front yard working with something I think was once a toaster. **

**"Finn!" I call. He looks up and his face bursts into a smile at the sight of Red prancing along next to us. He abandons his project and wipes his hands, streaked with grease, on his jeans. His eyes only for Red, he hurries over and strokes her strong shoulder. She's nearly a hand shorter then Dove at six months. Sean looks on warmly, a strange Sean emotion, at them and glances at me. Unspoken, I know we should go in. We leave the pair in the yard and head to the kitchen where we can keep a watchful eye on them. **

**A/N: you guys hate me, right? Right? Ok, I go like, 2 freaking months without an update, and then I give you this puny thing. **

**Me: *slowly inches up with story in hand and lays on table in front of readers. Runs***

**Please say you hate me. Anywho, if you still have hope for this, then review! I still need a majority vote on names for the baby(ies). I have like, 3 votes. Gaaaghh. I promise I will right more! If I don't update by Christmas, you have the right to throw unicorns at me. And are they too OOC? Let me know! Rawr.**


End file.
